


Egregious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [350]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs open door policy bites him in the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/16/2000 for the word [egregious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/16/egregious).
> 
> egregious  
> Conspicuously and outrageously bad or reprehensible.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #069 Interruptions.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Egregious

Tony exchanged glances with Jethro. Here they were at home alone again only for someone to walk through Gibbs’ unlocked door before they could get farther than deep kisses. Tony would swear the universe was prevailing against them.

Jethro let out his own sigh at the egregious interruptions. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn’t happening every time Tony and him got some alone time. Gibbs didn’t know what had happened. It used to be that pretty much everyone left him alone except for the occasional visit from Fornell. Ever since Tony and him got together suddenly everyone wanted to spend their off time with them.

It was true that he’d relaxed and mellowed out more since getting together with Tony, but if this kept happening bastard Gibbs was going to make an appearance until he finally got some time to thoroughly enjoy Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
